This invention relates to a stove with automatic control, more specifically an automatic and intelligent stove, that provides for a more practical, secure, rational and efficient use.
It is known that standard stoves basically have a burner set linked to a gas conductor network and also a flame burner ignited by an electrically generated spark.
Actually, technological improvements related to stoves have been very simple and inefficient in terms of their specific function, that is, heating food.
The relatively few technological improvements applied to stoves are directed to the starting operation and not specifically to the heating of containers of food.
Even the most technologically advanced stove still presents disadvantages in terms of safety, economy and operational rationalization, and does not guarantee the sensory aspects (smell, sight, texture, color, taste) and food nourishment value.
The use of a computer to automate the procedures of food preparation is disclosed by J. Carl Goodhouse in Brazilian patent No. 3889,875 granted on Jun. 17, 1975, where the cooking time is automatically set in terms of weight, cooking degree (well done, medium, rare) and a factor for each meat type, always considering a fixed cooking temperature.
The current invention is not restricted to meat preparation. It provides for programming cooking via variable parameters of temperature, dehydration degree, vapor and weight, controlled by a computer. This permits automating all types of food preparation in order to provide food with total quality, defined as: delicious, nourishing, variable and easy to be prepared. This invention not only controls the oven, but also all the stove burners, and the characteristics of the automatic control. This allows a better interaction with the user, protection against improper use, defects, violations, and thus provides comfort and safety. The stove can also be manually programmed via a numeric keyboard or remotely from a distance by telephone, computer program, CD ROM, ROM card, tape or OCR-Scanner, or any other media or storage system that uses data storage (procedure information). All these characteristics and benefits are discussed below.